Different World
by Tamaki Navaara
Summary: Chapter 6: Begitu kubuka pintu, pasukan berbaju hitam dari Rusia sudah berdiri sigap di sana. Dan anehnya, Alfred menatapku dengan sorot mata yang mengalahkan dinginnya salju Siberia."JANGAN BERGERAK! NATALIA ARLOVSKAYA, KAU DITANGKAP!"
1. Chapter 1

**-Disclaimer-  
>HETALIA © Hidekazu Himaruya<strong>

**-Fiction-  
>DIFFERENT WORLD © dark 130898<strong>

**Genre: Romance/ Hurt**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: AmeBela**

**Sum: Kau bebas melakukan semua yang kau mau. Tersenyum dan tertawa gembira. Sedangkan aku? Terkurung dalam Uni Soviet yang membosankan tanpamu. Bawa aku keluar dari sini. Bawalah aku melihat dunia luar. **

**Chapter 1  
>Check it out!<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

" Natalia~" seru Ivan dengan suara innocent yang selalu berhasil menutupi semua ke-sangar-annya. Ivan Branginzky, dia kakakku. Aku hanya menoleh dengan tatapan dingin –tatapanku seperti biasa. Mungkin tidak biasa untuk orang yang tak mengenalku. Tapi berani kujamin Ivan sudah cukup kenyang melihat tatapanku yang selalu begitu. Aku tidak menyayanginya, tapi aku juga tak membencinya. Lebih tepatnya, aku tak peduli dengan si maniak vodka yang satu ini.

" Apa kau sedang sibuk, da?"

" Tidak juga."

" Bagaimana kalau temani aku beli vodka?" Aku diam, tak ingin menanggapinya. Aku bosan harus selalu menemaninya ke toko yang sama, untuk membeli barang yang sama, dan dalam jumlah yang sama juga. Ah, tidak. Kadang Ivan bisa membeli vodka 76 – 82 botol untuk seminggu. Menurutku, dosisnya terlalu banyak untuk kakak berhidung besar ini. Tapi ya sudahlah. Toh aku tak peduli sama sekali.

" Hei, Natalia. Kau juga harus coba vodka sekali- kali. Enak, lho! "

" Terima kasih. Tapi aku tak butuh minuman pahit yang rasanya aneh itu." Jawabku dingin.

" Lalu bagaimana jawabanmu? Mau menemaniku? Aku janji nanti akan kubelikan koleksi pisau milik mafia nomer satu di Italy, da!" Katanya.

Aku segera bangkit dari kursi, keluar rumah dan memakai sepatu. Ivan mengikutiku di belakang sambil terus mengocok- kocok botol vodka kosong yang dibawanya. Bodoh. Kami memang kakak- adik. Tapi dijalan, kami seperti orang tidak kenal. Lebih tepatnya, aku yang pura- pura tak mengenal orang yang selalu senyum- senyum apa pun suasananya ini.

Kalian tahu kenapa aku tak peduli padanya? Karena dia duluan yang tidak mempedulikan kebebasanku. Aku tak boleh keluar rumah tanpa dirinya. Ivan hanya membolehkan aku keluar untuk menemaninya beli vodka. Rumah kami memang besar dan dilengkapi fasilitas yang cukup nyaman. Kami tinggal bertujuh dalam rumah itu. Aku, ivan, Yekaterina, Toris, Eduard, dan Raivis. Tetap saja aku bosan. Toh mereka sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri. Eolah- olah Ivan melarangku untuk keluar. Melarangku untuk punya orang yang kucintai. Jangankan pacar. Teman saja tidak boleh. Dan aku tak tahu kenapa Ivan melakukannya.

Aku mengantarnya beli vodka bukan karena iming- iming pisau yang akan dibelikan olehnya. Yah,itu alasan keduanya sih. Kalau alasan pertamanya, karena aku ingin bertemu dia. Seorang pemuda yang selalu kulihat di sekitar toko vodka langganan Ivan. Dia selalu tersenyum dan tertawa. Senyumannya begitu tulus, tidak seperti senyum palsu Ivan yang membuatku pernah sedikit pun tersirat kesedihan di wajahnya. Aku ingin ingin jadi orang sepertinya. Tapi apa daya, karena aku hanya bisa memandangnya dari jauh.

" Seperti biasa. 80 botol, da." Kata Ivan pada si penjual.

" Baiklah. Silahkan menunggu, tuan."

Aku dan Ivan duduk di toko itu. Tentu saja duduknya berjauhan. Tidak dalam satu meja. Dan lagi- lagi, aku melihat pemuda yang kucari. Rambut blonde disertai mata biru cerah yang dilengkapi oleh kacamata putih ala texas. Sepertinya orang Amerika. Dia memang sempurna. Andai saja sosoknya adalah diriku, pasti aku senang sekali. Dia orang pertama yang menginspirasi dalam hidupku. Meskipun aku tak mengenalnya.

" Natalia? Kau melihat kemana, da?"

Suara Ivan membuyarkan semua fantasiku. Tak ingin ketahuan –segera kuhapus senyum kecil yang terlukis di wajahku.

" Tidak kemana- mana."

" Jangan bohong, Natalia."

" Aku tidak bohong. Terserah kalau kau tidak percaya."

" Kau memperhatikan Alfred 'kan, da?"

" Alfred? Alfred siapa?"

" Ya sudah kalau kau tidak tahu."

Alfred. Jadi namaorang itu adalah Alfred ya. Benar- benar orang Amerika. Tetap seperti tadi, aku tetap melihatnya yang sedang main bola dengan teman- temannya. Tertawa saat kepalanya terkena bola. Sama sekali tidak marah pada teman yang menendang bolanya. Justru itulah yang membuatnya tersenyum. Aku ingin jadi orang seperti dia. Bebas melakukan semua yang dia mau. Tidak terkurung di Uni Soviet yang membosankan..

" ...lang, da." Alfred, aku memang tak mengenalmu. Aku juga tak berharap kau menyadari aku selalu memperhatikanmu. "...lia, kau kenapa, da?" Sebelumnya aku tak sadar. Sebelumnya aku tak tahu. Tapi sekarang aku sadar dan aku tahu. Perasaan yang membuatku berdebar setiap melihatmu. Perasaan yang membuat wajahku merah saat mengingatmu. " ...lia!" Orang bilang ini cinta. Tapi aku tak percaya sebelum kubuktikan sendiri.

" Nataliaa!" Teriakkan Ivan yang terakhir mampu menghancurkan bayanganku. Sepertinya dia memanggilku dari tadi. Tapi aku tak mendengarnya. " Ayo pulang. Aku harus bicara denganmu." Katanya. Ivan menarik tanganku dengan kasar, dan setengah berlari menggandengku. Tapi wajahnya tetap tersenyum. Lagi- lagi senyum palsu yang menyembunyikan emosinya.

" Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku, Ivan!" Ivan tak mengubris perkataanku, dia tetap menarik tanganku dengan kasar. meremas pergelangan tanganku sampai merah. Aku tahu dia marah. Dan aku tak peduli dia marah. Yang kupedulikan hanyalah kebebasanku. Aku ingin keluar dari rumah itu. Di sana tak ada seorang pun yang mengerti perasaanku.

Gerbang megah itu terbuka, mengantarkanku masuk ke bangunan yang kubenci. Ya, itu rumahku. Tapi cepat atau lambat, aku akan keluar ari rumah itu.

Klek..

Ivan membuka pintu ruang kerjanya. Menyuruhku duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada. Dia duduk di kursi yang berhadapan denganku. Kesannya seperti seorang 'bos' yang sedang mamarahi 'bawahan' nya. Aku benci ini.

" Natalia, aku punya berita buruk untukmu, da." Katanya sambil mempertahankan senyum-sok-innocent-bikin-muntah khasnya. " Kau lihat pemuda berambut blonde tadi itu kan, da? Namanya Alfred. Menurut kabar yang beredar, dia itu..." Ivan berhenti sejenak, niatnya memberi efek dramatis –tapi sama sekali tak berpengaruh padaku. "..yang membunuh anak penjual vodka di toko tadi." Sambungnya.

Pembunuh? Memang aku pernah dengar bahwa anaknya si penjual vodka itu menghilang misterius. Dan beberapa bulan setelah dia hilang, akhirnya dia dikabarkan meninggal dengan luka tusuk di bagian perut dan jantung. Apakah Alfred yang kulihat adalah Alfred si pembunuh?

" Lebih baik kau jangan dekat- dekat dengan dia, da. Bahaya, lho." Jelas Ivan. "Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk adikku. Aku tak ingin kau terluka." Tambahnya. Dia memajukan wajahnya hingga jarak wajah kami hanya sekitar 10 cm. Dia menatapku tajam, senyum palsunya telah hilang. " Kau mengerti 'kan, da?" Di belakangnya mulai muncul aura-aura hitam mematikan, dengan background yang tak kalah mengerikan. Aku hanya mengangguk singkat. " Bagus. Kolkolkol..." Ivan bangkit dari kursinya, meninggalkanku dalam ruangan.

=.=?

Kembali ke kamarku. Kamar luas dengan cat putih elegan dilengkapi fasilitas yang lengkap pula. Tapi tetap saja. Kosong. Barang- barang ini tak mampu menemaniku. Barang- barang ini tak bisa mendengarkan ceritaku. Aku ingin ada orang yang memahamiku. Yang mengerti bagaimana perasaanku.

Kalian tahu? Aku sama sekali tak percaya bahwa Alfred adalah pembunuh. Jangan sampai kalian juga tertipu olehnya. Aku yakin Alfred bukan pembunuh. Dan aku percaya pada diri sendiri daripada Ivan. Sama seperti sebelumnya, itulah yang dilakukan Ivan. Beberapa tahun lalu, aku punya tetangga berkulit coklat yang akrab denganku. Dialah satu- satunya orang yang pernah jadi temanku. Antonio Fernandez C. Sepertinya Ivan tak suka melihatku akrab dengan Antonio. Ivan bilang padaku bahwa Antonio pernah hampir memperkosa kak Yekaterina dan menculik Raivis. Dan bodohnya aku, waktu itu aku percaya dengan omongannya. Ivan sukses membuat persahabatanku dengan Antonio rusak. Kita saling membenci. Dan Antonio pindah ke Spanyol untuk selamanya. Dan aku belum sempat minta maaf setelah tahu kejadian sebenarnya. Ivan bohong. Antonio tak pernah memperkosa ataupun menculik siapa pun.

Kali ini, aku takkan percaya lagi.

Aku duduk di depan cermin, memperhatikan bayangan wajahku sendiri. Betapa muramnya wajah ini. Tanpa senyum sedikit pun. Dan Ivan adalah penyebab semua ini.

Klotak!

Sebuah batu kecil menghantam kaca kamarku. Untung Cuma batu kecil, jadi hanya membuat goresan di kaca kamarku. Sudahkah aku cerita bahwa kamarku ada di lantai dua?

Perlahan kudekati kaca jendela. Melihat ke bawah, siapa tahu si pelaku masih ada di sana. Akan kuhias tubuhnya dengan pisau kalau saja aku tahu pelakunya.

" Pssst! Hei!" Kata suara itu pelan. Lho? Siapa? Ada dimana dia? " Hei! Di bawah sini!" Aku melihat ke bawah dan kutemukan sosok yang... yang... ukh, tak bisa kuungkapkan.

" A-Alfred..?"

Alfred hanya tertawa. Dia mengambil selembar kertas dan sebuah pena dari sakunya. Dan mulai menulis sesuatu. _' Ternyata kau tahu namaku, Natalia.'_ Itulah yang dia tulis. Darimana dia tahu namaku? Aku juga mengambil selembar kertas dan pena, lalu menulis _'Kau sendiri tahu dari mana kalau namaku Natalia?' _dan menempelkannya pada kaca agar Alfred bisa membacanya.

'_Tentu saja aku tahu. Ngomong- ngomong, kau tidak apa- apa 'kan? Sepertinya tadi kakakmu menarik tanganmu dengan kasar.' _

Aku membalasnya, _' Tidak. Aku baik- baik saja. Kenapa kau ada di sini?'_

Alfred malah memasukan kertasnya dalam saku dan menggigit pulpennya. Dia melambaikan tangan, dan segera pergi dari depan rumahku. Tapi kenapa? Padahal kita baru saja kenal. Kenapa Alfred langsung pergi..? Padahal kuharap dia bisa menemaniku lebih lama lagi.

Alfred...

Kau akan kembali 'kan?

" Natalia.." Ivan berdiri di depan kamarku. Dia sudah mengetuk pintu dari tadi, tapi aku tak mengubrisnya sama sekali. Terpaksa, kubukakan pintu untuknya.

" Ada apa lagi?" Tanyaku ketus.

" Memenuhi janjiku. Ini satu set pisau langsung dari kau menyukainya." Dia menyodorkan kotak dengan tutup transparan yang berisi 8 pisau mengkilat. Dengan kasar aku menyambarnya.

" Terima kasih. Biarkan aku sendiri."

Aku langsung menutup pintu kamar, tapi Ivan menahannya. " Tunggu dulu." Ivan mendorong pintunya, dan masuk ke kamarku..

Dia berjalan ke arah jendela. Dan betapa sialnya aku, Ivan menemukan kertas yang tadi kugunakan untuk berkomunikasi dengan Alfred. Dia membacanya, lalu bertanya padaku, " Ini apa, da?"

" I,i, itu... Itu... Cuma kertas coret- coretan, kok." Jawabku sesantai mungkin.

" '_Aku baik- baik saja. Kenapa kau ada di sini?' _ Memangnya siapa yang tadi ada di sini?"

" Tidak ada. Aku berencana menulis fanfiction yang ceritanya ada seorang gadis yang terkekang dalam rumahnya sendiri. Orang tua dan kakaknya melarangnya untuk keluar. Tapi suatu saat gadis itu melihat sosok pemuda dan jatuh cinta padanya. Karena tak tahan lagi, gadis itu kabur dari rumah untuk menemukan cintanya. Dan itu adalah skrip kasarnya saat pertemuan si gadis dengan orang yang dicintainya." Jelasku berusaha menjelaskan keadaan sekarang dan beberapa waktu kedepan.

" Kalau aku boleh beri saran, menurutku ceritamu itu..." Ivan berhenti sebentar, aku pun tak menunggu kelanjutannya. Tidak peduli. "..sangat tidak masuk akal, da. Gadis yang kabur dari rumah hanya untuk mengejar hal yang tabu itu benar- benar bodoh. Kolkolkolkol..." Ivan keluar dari kamarku. Sialan! Jika kau bukan kakakku, mungkin aku sudah membunuhmu sejak dulu!

Sudah kuputuskan.

Aku akan kabur dari rumah...

Malam ini juga.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<br>-Tsuzuku-**

**Veee~ **

**Ini OOC banget, ya? Apa lagi Ivan sama Natalia. O iya. Natalia kabur bukan karena pengecut, ya. Tapi dia nggak mau masalahnya jadi makin panjang. Ada yang bisa tebak Alfred pergi kemana? Kalau tebakannya akurat 100%, anda boleh nge-request 1chapter dari fict ini. Baca lanjutannya terus, ya, da.. Keritik dan saran silahkan kirim ke nomer di bawah ini. #disemprotpestisida *nggak ada nomer apa- apa di bawah 'ini'* Keritik dan saran silahkan riview aja, deh. **

**Rencananya mau hiatus sementara dulu, soalnya ada UAS. Tapi entah kenapa akhir- akhir ini saya malah lebih produktif melahirkan fict- fict abal binti labil. Habis kalo nggak cepet- cepet di updet, takutnya keburu lupa ide ceritanya. **

**Jya ne, Mina. **

**-dark 130898**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Disclaimer-  
>HETALIA © Hidekaz Himaruya<strong>

**- Fiction-  
>DIFFERENT WORLD ©dark130898<strong>

**Genre: Romance/ Drama **

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: AmeBela**

**Sum: Kau bebas melakukan semua yang kau mau. Tersenyum dan tertawa gembira. Sedangkan aku? Terkurung dalam Uni Soviet yang membosankan tanpamu. Bawa aku keluar dari sini. Bawalah aku melihat dunia luar. **

**Chapter 2  
>Check it out!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>1.25 a.m, Kediaman Braginsky...<em>

Harus bisa! Aku harus bisa keluar dari sini! Ini semua akan kulakukan. Lagi pula aku sudah memikirkan semuanya dengan matang. Aku takkan hidup sengsara karena keluar dari rumah itu. Aku akan mencari kebahagiaan. Akan kutemukan diriku yang sebenarnya. Setelah ini aku akan menginap di hotel yang sangat jauh dari rumah. Tak lupa menyamarkan wajah dan identitasku di hotel itu. Ada kemungkinan orang- orang yang di hotel itu mengenal Ivan, dan melaporkanku padanya. Aku takkan kembali ke sana. Selamanya.

Aku

Hanya

Ingin

Kebebasanku.

=.=?

Krieeet...

Perlahan kubuka pintu kamar, lalu mengendap- endap sampai ke pintu utama. Padahal baru keluar dari kamar, sepertinya aku sudah menemukan kendala.

Tep!

Seseorang memegang bahuku dari belakang. Aku hanya mematung, tak berani menoleh siapa orang itu. Kuharap itu bukan Ivan, karena tangannya tak sekecil ini. Mampus...

" Natalia," Aku tetap mematung, " Kau sedang apa?"

Perlahan aku menoleh, karena aku tahu itu bukan Ivan. Tapi Toris. Toris melihatku keluar kamar tengah malam. Toris melihatku jalan mengendap-endap menuju pintu utama. Toris melihatku bawa sebuah koper besar. Aduh, gawat. Jangan sampai semua usahaku terhenti sampai sini. Aku takkan menyerah. Aku pasti bisa menyingkirkan Toris.

" Natalia?"

" Ngg... Toris. Aku tahu kau pria yang baik."

" Ha?"

" Kuharap kau mengerti perasaanku, Toris. Coba pikirkan. Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau 'dikurung' di sebuah rumah besar oleh kakakmu, dan tidak diberi kebebasan sama sekali?" Aku berusaha menjelaskan semuanya pada Toris. Aku tahu Toris mudah dipengaruhi. Dan kuharap Toris percaya dengan omonganku.

" Mungkin aku akan... kabur? Yah, karena aku tak ingin terkurung di rumah itu. Memangnya kenapa?"

" Sama seperti jawabanmu. Aku juga tak ingin terkurung di sini. Aku ingin mencari kebebasanku sendiri di luar sana. Kau mengerti perasaanku, 'kan?"

" Ng... iya. Tentu saja aku mengerti. Aku tahu kau tak ingin ada di sini lagi. Tapi apa kau yakin? Kehidupan di luar sana jauh lebih berat dari yang kau bayangkan. Apa lagi, kau tidak kenal siapa pun. Bagaimana kalau ada orang yang menipumu?"

" Tenang saja. Aku hanya percaya pada diriku sendiri."

" Sekali lagi kutanya. Apa kau yakin, Natalia?" Toris menggenggam bahuku, menatap mataku tanpa ragu. Aku tak bisa menebak pikirannya. Apa dia percaya padaku? Atau dia hanya berpura- pura, lalu langsung melaporkannya pada Ivan?

" Ya." Jawabku mantap, " Aku yakin."

" Baiklah." Toris masih terdiam, menatapku sama seperti tadi. Bibirnya mulai bergerak, " Akan kulaporkan pada Ivan sekarang juga." Dia berjalan menuju kamar Ivan, dan perlahan membuka pintu kamarnya. Tidak. Aku tidak boleh tertangkap di sini. Demi kebebasanku. Demi keinginan besarku.

" Tu, tunggu Toris!"

Toris menghentikan gerak tangannya, sebelum tangan itu berhasil membuka pintu sarang iblis yang sedang tidur. " A, aku... aku... aku akan melakukan apa pun yang kau mau. Asalkan kau tidak bilang pada Ivan." Kataku terpaksa. Demi kebebasan, mungkin harga diriku harus diturunkan sedikit. Ya, hanya sedikit.

" Apa pun? Kau akan melakukan apa pun yang kusuruh?" Dia mendekat, aku tak berani menatap matanya. Kenapa? Jangan tanya. Kupaksakan kepalaku untuk mengangguk, walau otak dan hatiku tak menginginkannya. " Bagus. Sejak dulu aku ingin melakukan 'hal ini' denganmu. Hanya denganmu, Natalia.." Toris membelai rambut platinumku.

Aku terus memejamkan mata –tak ingin tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Tapi tetap saja. Meskipun memejamkan mata, aku bisa merasakan nafasnya tepat di depan wajahku. Tidak. Kumohon. Jangan. Aku tidak mau. Aku tak ingin terlibat hal- hal seperti ini. Aku masih ingin menjadi seorang 'gadis'. Dekat dan lebih dekat lagi. Seolah dia mau memakan seluruh tubuhku. Haruskah aku lari? Tapi bagaimana dengan kebebasanku?

Tidak. Aku tidak mau.

" Ahaha. Kena kau!" Toris menjitak dahiku, sontak aku membuka mata.

" To, Toris?"

" Jangan kau anggap ini serius, Natalia. Mana mungkin aku melakukannya. Kau 'kan sudah kenal aku sejak lama. Dan aku bukan orang seperti itu. Apalagi pada temanku sendiri. Maaf, ya. Yang tadi itu Cuma bercanda, kok. Aku haya ingin menuji seberapa kuat tekadmu. Hidup di luar sana mungkin lebih berat 'kan?" Toris mengusap kepalaku. Tapi beda dengan yang tadi. "Baiklah. Aku akan membantumu keluar dari sini.

" Toris...? Bisakah aku mempercayaimu?"

" Kenapa tidak? Lagipula aku takkan membohongi orang yang kucintai, kok. Tenang saja."

" Ha? A, apa?"

" Haha. Aku tahu ini mendadak. Setidaknya aku sempat menyampaikannya walau terlambat. Aku mencintaimu, Natalia. Sejak dulu."

" Oh. Be,begitu." Lho? Kenapa wajahku memerah? Apa ini! Sepertinya aku alergi pernyataan cinta. Setiap ada yang menyatakan cinta padaku, wajah dan seluruh tubuhku jadi merah semua.

" Kau sudah kuizinkan untuk pergi. Bagiku kebahagiaanmu yang lebih penting. Aku sendiri tidak suka ada di rumah ini. Mungkin suatu saat... aku, Raivis, dan Eduard juga akan pergi sepertimu. Tapi bukan sekarang."

" Begitu?"

" Mungkin."

" Sudah sana. Nanti si iblis hidung besar itu bangun."

" Selamat tinggal Toris." Aku pergi meninggalkannya. Dan entah mengapa, hatiku berat meninggalkannya. Aduh, apa- apaan sih aku! Maaf readers. Sekilas aku sempat lupa kalau ini fict AmeBela. Tapi tenang aja, aku sudah kembali ke jalan yang lurus bin benar dan di-ridha-i tuhan.

Langkah kakiku terhenti. Aku mematung di sana. Aku ingin bebas dari sini. Tapi di sisi lain ada sesuatu yang kurindukan di sini. Beberapa kenangan hangat yang tercipta. Karena aku lahir di sini, dibesarkan di sini pula. Setidaknya semua baik- baik saja sebelum ulang tahunku ke 12. Saat itu, saat aku mulai bisa melihat dunia, dan saat itu pula mereka menunjukan diri mereka yang sebenarnya. Tak ada lagi main boneka dengan Yekaterina. Tak ada main kuda- kudaan dengan Eduard lagi. Ular tangga bersama Toris juga sudah hilang sejak lama.

Tapi sudahlah. Aku hiduo untuk menghadapi masa depan, bukan untuk terperangkap di masa lalu. Suatu saat aku pasti bisa melupakan masa- masa kelam ini.

Aku melangkah mundur, dan memberikan pelukan selamat tinggal untuknya.

" Selamat tinggal. Semoga suatu saat kalian bertiga bisa menyusulku. Sampaikan pada Raivis dan Eduard, ya. Aku pasti merindukan kalian."

=.=

Dengan berat hati kutinggalkan Toris dan dua temannya, dan dengan ringan hati pula aku melupakan Ivan –orang yang entah kakakku yang sebenarnya atau bukan.

Kuharap gaun hitam, rambut palsu hitam potongan segi pendek, sepatu high hills warna putih, topi besar warna putih, softlens warna hijau, dan kacamata hitam besar bisa menyembunyikan semuanya.

Dengan pelan kubuka pagar rumah, berharap tak seorang pun yang menyadari kepergianku sampai pagi tiba.

Setelah berhasil keluar, aku segera melihat kamar Ivan. Tirainya tertutup, lampunya mati. Artinya dia sudah tidur. Syukurlah. Semoga pelarianku malam ini berjalan sesuai rencana. Aku berjalan santai sampai ke jalan raya, agar tidak terlihat mencurigakan. Setelah itu aku menyetop taxi, dan memastikan supirnya bukan Ivan yang sedang menyamar –seperti sinetron Indonesia.

Aku menginap di pinggir kota Moscow untuk semalam, dan besoknya aku pergi ke Belarus atau US. Pelarianku didasari oleh dua faktor. Pertama, menemukan kebebasanku. Dan yang kedua, menemukan Alfred. Ngomong- ngomong tentang Alfred, kenapa kemarin dia buru- buru lari? Padahal tidak ada siapa pun. Dia kemana, ya..?

=.=

Sesampai di hotel kecil ini, susah payah aku menggeret koper- koper besar ini. Dan tiba- tiba sesosok pemuda menabrakku dari arah yang berlawanan. Tidakkah dia tahu, ini bukanlah saat yang tepat! Ini bukan sinetron Indonesia yang adegannya begini- begini muluk kalo ketemu sama karakter baru. OOC? Yah, inilah diriku yang sebenarnya.

" Maaf, nona. Aku benar- benar minta maaf." Pemuda itu membantu mengambilkan koperku yang tadinya terbengkalai. Aku menundukan kepala agar wajahku tetap tertutup topi hitam ini. Siapa tahu orang itu kenal dengan Ivan dan akan melaporkan keberadaanku.

" Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, nona. Habisnya saya sedang buru-buru menuju ke rumah seorang personalifikasi nega.. ah, maaf. Lupakan saja." tambahya.

" Tidak apa- apa." Jawabku. Ups! Aku lupa tidak merubah suaraku. Gawat kalau orang ini sampai tahu siapa aku.

" Kau... Nata..." Orang itu terdiam, dia memegang bahuku dan berusaha melihat wajahku. Dia hampir membuka topiku, dan di saat yang tepat aku menghentikan tangannya. "Maaf. Tolong lepaskan saya." Syukurlah, dia menanggalkan niatnya.

Orang itu pergi, aku juga pergi ke lobby hotel tersebut. Sampai di meja resepsionis, aku bertanya pada wanita yang berdiri di sana. Wanita yang (sepertinya) lemah lembut dengan pita ungu kecil di salah satu sisi rambutnya, dia memakai gaun pink yang cukup anggun. Gaun pink? Mungkin itu seragam pegawai di sini. " Siapa namamu?"

" Lilly Zwingli. Ada yang bisa saya bantu, nona?" Tawar pegawai itu. Setidaknya aku telah memastikan bahwa wanita ini bukan orang yang kenal dengan Ivan.

" Pesan satu kamar _deluxe _untuk tiga hari. Atas nama..." Sejenak aku berpikir. Kira- kira apa nama yang bagus untuk penyamaranku, ya..? "Natasha Raymond."

" Nona Raymond, kamar anda ada di lantai 3, nomor 1308. Dia akan membawakan barang- barang anda." Wanita ini menunjuk seorang pria yang berdiri tegap di samping meja resepsionis. Aku tak peduli siapa dia. Yang penting dia tak membiarkan gadis sepertiku untuk membawa barang- barangnya sendiri sampai ke kamar lantai 3.

" Oh iya, aku mau tanya." Mungkin aku bisa dapat sedikit informasi tentang orang yang menabrakku di depan hotel ini. " Apa kau tahu, siapa orang yang baru keluar dan menabrakku di depan hotel? Kau melihatnya 'kan?"

" Yang menabrak nona? Kalau tidak salah dia costumer di sini yang check in atas nama..." Wanita itu mulai membuka buku tamu yang datang ke hotel ini. " Tunggu, biar saya carikan. Kalau tidak salah..." kata Lilly menggantung.

Aku punya tujuan tersendiri. Rasanya aku pernah mengenal orang siapa? Aku 'kan tak mengenal banyak orang. Dan sayangnya tadi aku tak berani melihat wajahnya. Tapi Kalau dilihat dari cara berjalan dan cara bicara...

Jangan- jangan dia adalah...

" Alfred F. Jones di kamar 0898."

Tepat sekali. Dunia memang sempit.

**Chapter 2  
>-Tsuzuku-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Minna, maap kalo lemot banget updet-nya. Habis saya baru ngelanjutin pas selesai UAS. Nilainya lumayanlah #curcol *diceburinkesumur*<strong>

**Di chapter ini, Natalia ada di kamar 1308, dan Alfred di kamar 0898. Kalo 1308 digabungin sama 0898, maka terciptalah 130898 a.k.a pen-name saya yang nista bin susah diinget ini. Atau, kalimat metematis yang diajarkan oleh guru matematika saya adalah sebagai berikut.  
>1308 0898 = 130898<br>Anda tidak mengerti? Hubungi dokter atau les di 'Kuman' terdekat. Ok, yang ini nggak penting. Lebih baik nggak usah dibaca atau anda akan punya mata ketiga yang nongol di jidat kayak di manga yang pernah saya baca. **

**Untuk quiz di chapter sebelumnya, sayang sekali nggak ada jawaban yang bener. Awalnya saya sendiri juga nggak tau Alfred pergi kemana. Tapi pada suatu dimensi lain, saya dapet wangsit dari Patih Gajah Mada dan wakilnya, 'entah-siapa -gue-lupa-namanya' yang berisi bahwa: Alfred pergi ke hotel yang sama dengan Natalia untuk melakukan hubungan cinta satu malam #duagh *dipenggal Gajah Mada***

**Makasih yang udah sudi baca dan riview, jangan lupa baca chapter selanjutnya juga, ya (kalau masih ada)... Minta riview-nya, da~ Sekian dari saya, semoga bermanfaat bagi kesehatan kita semua. **

**Amin. **

**-dark 130898**


	3. Chapter 3

**-Disclaimer-  
>HETALIA © Hidekaz Himaruya<strong>

**- Fiction-  
>DIFFERENT WORLD © dark 130898<strong>

**Genre: Romance/ Drama**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: AmeBela**

**Sum: Kau bebas melakukan semua yang kau mau. Tersenyum dan tertawa gembira. Sedangkan aku? Terkurung dalam Uni Soviet yang membosankan tanpamu. Bawa aku keluar dari sini. Bawalah aku melihat dunia luar.**

**Chapter 3  
>Check It Out!<strong>

Jangan- jangan dia adalah...

" Alfred F. Jones di kamar 0898."

Tepat sekali. Dunia memang sempit.

=.=?

Pagi ini, kumulai hari dengan penuh semangat. Aku memang ingin bertemu dengannya, tapi aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan jika bertemu dengannya. Kemungkinan, pagi ini Ivan telah mengetahui kepergianku. Dan bisa jadi, saat ini kakak jahanam-ku sedang menyuruh anak buahnya untuk mencariku. Mungkin diaakan melakukan apa pun agar aku kembali. Termasuk menyingkirkan semua orang yang menyembunyikan keberadaanku. Dan aku tak mau Alfred jadi buronan-nya.

Toris?

Dia pasti baik- baik saja. Aku tahu Toris bisa berakting dengan baik. Dan aku percaya, Toris takkan menghianatinya.

Kuganti pakaianku dengan celana training putih dan tangtop warna biru. Tak lupa kugunakan wig dan softlens untuk penyamaran. Bersiap untuk lari pagi, semoga aku bisa bertemu Alfred. Hanya melihat, tak perlu menyapanya. Karena seorang 'Natasha Raymond' belum mengenal seorang 'Alfred F. Jones'

=.=?

Saat keluar kamar, sayup- sayup kudengar keributan kecil di antara pegawai- pegawai kecil. Aku tak bermaksud mendengarnya, hanya tak sengaja mendengar saat lewat.

"..ngar, ada pemuda yang mencari seorang gadis?"

" Iya! Dia akan memberi imbalan yang luar biasa besar untuk orang yang berhasil menemukan adiknya. Katanya, adiknya itu kabur tengah malam kemarin."

"Siapa nama adiknya yang hilang? Aku akan menemukannya demi imbalan yang diberikan oleh pemuda itu!"

"Kalau tidak salah, namanya adalah..." pegawai ini diam, mengingat nama orang yang dicari pemuda yang dibicarakan, lalu berkata "..Natalia Arlovskaya."

Sejenak aku terdiam, mengingat namaku memang Natalia Arlovskaya.

Sudah kuduga. Ivan pasti melakukan apa pun untuk menemukanku, untuk memaksaku kembali ke rumah jahanamnya. Tidak, jangan sampai usahaku yang sudah sejauh ini jadi gagal. Aku akan berjuang, setidaknya untuk 'mendapat kebebasan' dan 'bebas dari Ivan'.

Mungkin aku harus segera pindah keluar negeri secepatnya.

=.=?

"Lihat, deh. Dia cantik, lho!" Seeorang berkata saat melihatku lewat di depan mereka. Aku hanya diam, pura- pura tak mendengarnya. "Jones! Kemarilah! Ada pemandangan bagus nih!" Orang itu berteriak lagi, dan aku tetap pura- pura tak mendengarnya.

Tunggu...

Jones?

"Apa sih? Pemadangan apa?"

"Lihat gadis yang itu! Bagaimana menurutmu? Dia tamu di hotel ini juga, ya?"

"Ha? Gadis yang itu?"

"Kira- kira dia ada di kamar nomor berapa, ya? Nanti malam aku mau menyelinap ke kamarnya~"

"Itu menjijikkan, Francis!"

Aku pura- pura cuek, pura- pura tak mendengar apapun dari mereka. Sebenarnya aku penasaran siapa 'Jones' yang dimaksud. Mungkinkah si 'Jones' itu adalah orang yang kucari? Aku ingin menoleh, ingin melihat wajahnya. Tapi aku tak bisa. Cowok bokep yang itu pasti bereaksi dengan sangat aneh.

"Lagipula kau 'kan belum mengenalnya, bloody git!"

"Tidak masalah.. semua wanita pasti langsung terpesona begitu melihatku~"

"Hero takkan membiarkan itu terjadi!"

Apa? Hero? Siapa dia? Mungkinkah itu memang sosok yang kucari? Sosok yang kuinginkan? Sosok yang sangat kukagumi lebih dari apa pun?

Akhirnya aku menoleh, melihat siapa yang mengobrol di belakang. Disana terlihat ada tiga orang pemuda. Yang satu berjenggot tipis disertai muka mesum, yang satunya beralis tebal lengkap dengan omongannya yang kasar. Dan yang satunya lagi...

Alfred.

Sesaat aku terkesima melihatnya dengan kaos hitam tipis dilengkapi jaket bomber yang tak dikancingkan, samar-samar memperlihatkan tubuh six pack-nya. Kuakui. Badannya memang bagus. Lebih bagus dari Ivan, kurasa.

Ingat misi. Aku hanya ingin memandangnya dari jauh. Tanpa menyapa atau berkata apa pun. Aku tak ingin Alfred terlibat dalam masalahku dengan Ivan.

"Hei," Alfred menatapku, aku segera menghindari tatapannya sambil berbalik badan, "Itu 'kan gadis yang kemarin kutabrak.."

"Apa? Jadi kau sudah pernah bertemu dengannya?"

"Ya. Semalam, di depan lobby hotel. Waktu itu aku tak sengaja menabraknya sampai barang- barangnya jatuh." Jelas Alfred.

Kalian tahu bagaimana perasaanku? Yah, sama seperti perasaan kalian saat bertemu dengan orang yang kalian puja, yang kalian kagumi diam-diam –dan mendadak orang itu menciummu. Bagaimana? Pastinya berdebar- debar dan lemas mendadak 'kan? Yah, kurang lebih seperti itulah perasaanku. Sepertinya keringat dingin sudah mulai keluar di sekujur tubuhku. Lebih baik aku cepat pergi sebelum semuanya ketahuan.

"He-Hei! Tunggu, nona!" sepertinya Alfred mencoba mengejarku yang mulai berjalan cepat meninggalkan mereka.

"Sudahlah, Alfred sayang~ Kau jatuh cinta padanya, ya?"

"Kalau tuhan memberkati, pasti kalian akan bertemu lagi, kok."

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Aku kan Cuma... hah.. percuma." Samar- samar aku masih bisa mendengar suaranya. Dia berhenti sebentar, lalu melanjutkan, "Gadis itu sudah pergi."

Maafkan aku, Alfred. Aku benar- benar minta maaf. Tapi aku memang harus melakukan ini. Bukan hanya demi keselamatanku, tapi demi keselamatanmu juga. Kali ini aku akan berjuang, meski kemungkinan berhasilnya Cuma sedikit. Aku selalu menyesal dilahirkan dengan seorang kakak lelaki psikopat , dan yang satunya kakak perempuan yang sibuk dengan urusan negaranya sendiri. Kenapa aku harus lahir di keluarga yang sedingin musim salju di Siberia begini, sih?

Selain demi keselamatan kita dari kejaran Ivan, aku juga punya alasan lain. Alasan yang membuatku sangat takut untuk melibatkanmu dalam masalah ini.

Karena aku mencintaimu, Alfred. Sejak lama.

=.=?

Oh, iya. Sudahkah aku bilang bahwa tujuanku setelah ini adalah kota Minx? Dan sudahkah aku bilang bahwa keberangkatanku ditunda? Rencananya aku 3 hari menginap di hotel ini. Tapi, karena jadwal keberngkatanku diundur, mungkin aku akan menginap di sini untuk 5 sampai7 hari. Ya, aku tahu. Ibu kota Belarussia masih agak dekat dengan kota Moscow. Sepertinya Ivan takkan menemukanku di sana. Habis aku tak tahu harus kemana lagi.

Kalau terus berdiam di hotel, mungkin orang- orang disini akan curiga. Makanya, sore ini aku berencana pergi ke bookstore untuk beberapa jam. Aku segera keluar hotel, dan menyetop taxi yang lewat di depan sana. Dan tanpa kusadari, di sebelahku ada seorang pemuda berkacamata menyetop taxi yang sama denganku. Mataku terbelalak lebar, tapi untungnya aku pakai kacamata hitam yang selalu menutupi ekspesi pandanganku dari semua orang.

"Rupanya kau lagi, nona."

"A.." Aku bingung harus bicara apa padanya. Takutnya, dia bisa megenali suaraku sebagai Natalia.

"Kau saja. Aku akan naik taxi yang lain." Katanya seraya berjalan menjauh dariku, berniat menghentikan taxi yang lain.

"Ah, ti-tidak usah!" Dengan sepontan aku biacara.

Dia menoleh, membuat keringat mulai bercucuran di dahiku. Bagaimana kalau dia bisa mengenaliku dari suara? Tidak..

"Hm?" Dia memperhatikanku dari atas sampai bawah. Dia mendekatiku, dan...

"Tidak apa. Harusnya aku yang mengalah." Alfred mengacak rambutku –sepertinya dia tidak curiga. Dan syukurlah, rambut palsu ini tidak lepas. "Hei, izinkan aku tahu namamu jika takdir mempertemukan kita lagi, ya!" Alfred mengedipkan matanya, membuatku merasa melihat malaikat pelindung setia-ku yang menawan.

Aku hanya bisa menatap punggungnya yang makin lama makin menjauh. Entah kenapa, rasanya aku tak mau sosok itu menjauh dariku. Aku tak mau ditinggalkan olehnya. Rasanya tersiksa kalau harus menjaga jarak dengan Alfred yang selalu jadi obsesiku. Waktu serasa berhenti di tepi kota ini. Sampai akhirnya si supir taxi membunyikan klakson untuk menyadarkanku.

=.=?

Di perjalanan, aku terus memikirkan kalimatnya tadi._'Izinkan aku tahu namamu jika takdir mempertemukan kita lagi, ya!'_. Haruskah aku membohongi Alfred dengan nama samaranku? Aku tak ingin menipu orang yang penting bagiku. Tapi...

Lho?

Apa itu?

Baru saja taxi ini melintasi depan toko elektronik. Di depan toko itu ada sebuah TV plasma besar yang menayangkan berita dari salah satu stasiun TV. Tapi ini sudah kelewatan!

"Pemirsa, kami mendapat laporan dari seorang lelaki asal Moscow, Ivan Braginzky. Katanya, Braginzky sedang mencari adik perempuannya yang hilang dari rumah, yang bernama Natalia Arlovskaya. Braginzky akan memberikan hadiah yang besar untuk orang yang bisa menemukan adiknya. Ini adalah foto adik perempuannya."

Ivan memang begitu. Dia pasti mencariku ke seluruh dunia –mungkin sampai Indonesia. Aku benci punya hubungan darah dengan orang sepertinya. Dengan orang yang selalu menganggapku sebagai boneka kesayangan yang bisa diatur dan diperlakukan sesukanya. Tapi aku jadi penasaran. Hadiah apa yang dijanjikan Ivan pada orang yang bisa menemukanku? Kenapa orang- orang begitu semangat untuk mencariku, ya?

Sudahlah. Mungkin memang takdirku harus menyamar seperti ini terus. Mungkin sampai mati aku harus bersembunyi di balik topeng orang lain begini.

Tunggu.

Bersembunyi?

Benar juga. Selama ini aku selalu bersembunyi dan lari darinya. Bagaimana kalau aku terang- terangan menantangnya? Memang kemungkinan untuk menang tidak sampai seratus persen. Tapi cara ini perlu dicoba!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3  
>-Tsuzuku-<strong>

**Udah lama banget fict ini terlantar di laptop. Sebenernya saya sendiri malah agak bingung juga sama plot awalnya. Kok ceritanya jadi ke sini, ya? **

**Seperti fict saya yang lainnya, saya minta bantuan readers untuk tema chapter selanjutnya. Saya nggak mau terlalu banyak bacot di sini, soalnya bentar lagi UTS #emangngaruh?**

**Well, silahkan riview ya~**

**-dark 130898**


	4. Chapter 4

**-Disclaimer-  
>HETALIA © Hidekaz Himaruya<strong>

**- Fiction-  
>DIFFERENT WORLD © dark 130898<strong>

**Genre: Romance/ Drama**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: AmeBela**

**Sum: Kau bebas melakukan semua yang kau mau. Tersenyum dan tertawa gembira. Sedangkan aku? Terkurung dalam Uni Soviet yang membosankan tanpamu. Bawa aku keluar dari sini. Bawalah aku melihat dunia luar.**

**(~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~)  
>Chapter 4<strong>

_Tunggu. _

_Bersembunyi?_

_Benar juga. Selama ini aku selalu bersembunyi dan lari darinya. Bagaimana kalau aku terang- terangan menantangnya? Memang kemungkinan untuk menang tidak sampai seratus persen. Tapi cara ini perlu dicoba!_

Aku yakin, saat ini hampir semua orang di dunia tahu akan kepergianku. Namanya juga manusia, pasti mereka ingin mendapatkan uangnya. Sekali lagi, Ivan, aku sangat membencimu. Bukankah hidup adalah perjalanan panjang yang penuh dengan rintangan? Makanya, kurasa benci ataupun cinta adalah hal yang wajar jika terjadi dalam perjalanan ini.

Karena hari yang sudah gelap, aku harus segera kembali ke hotel. Kurasa akan sia- sia jika menunggu taxi lewat. Sekalian saja aku pulang naik bus. Ah, kebetulan bus itu lewat!

Aku segera naik, lalu duduk sendiri di bangku dekat pintu. Aku memilih posisi yang dekat dengan jendela agar bisa menikmati pemandangan kota saat malam. Ya, aku belum pernah melihat pemandangan ini sebelumnya. Gemerlap lampu di jalanan dan pepohonan yang seakan berjalan ini perlahan membuat mataku lelah. Tanpa kusadari, aku tertidur di dalamnya.

**(~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~)**

Aku tahu ini belum sampai di hotel, tapi mimpiku berakhir ketika mendengar suara ribut di telinga. Perlahan kubuka mata, dan nampaklah sesosok tubuh atletis yang membelakangi diriku. Ah, rakyat biasa memang tidak tahu tata krama. Tidakkah mereka tahu bahwa mengganggu orang tidur adalah salah satu tindakan yang mengganggu? Aku bisa saja menuntutnya atas tuduhan macam- macam.

"...ngan ganggu dia!" Seru pemuda itu. Mendengar suaranya, mataku langsung terbuka lebar. Kedua pemuda dekil di hadapannya memukul pipinya hingga memar. "Mau apa kau, hah!" Dua pemuda dekil yang sepertinya sedang mabuk itu menarik kerah bajunya. "..melindunginya." Jawab si tubuh atletis dengan suara rendah.

Tubuh tinggi dan altetis dengan rambut dirty blond serta suaranya yang sexy, cukup membuatku mengenali sosoknya dari belakang. Alfred.. sedang apa dia di sini?

Aku ingin membelanya, tapi aku tak bisa memperdengarkan suaraku padanya. Tuhan, kuharap kau mengerti perasaanku yang berharap agar 'orang yang kucintai baik- baik saja'. Ah, aku lupa. Sejak kapan aku percaya pada tuhan? Pasti karena terlalu sering nonton film Indonesia. Aku memenjamkan mataku rapat- rapat, berharap akan terjadi keajaiban setelah membukanya. Perlahan dapat kurasakan sepasang tangan hangat memeluk tubuhku erat, yang membuatku spontan membuka mata. Benar saja, keajaiban terjadi padaku.

"A-A-Alfred..?" Gumamku pelan –berharap agar dia tak bisa mendengarku.

"Aku akan melindungi gadis ini!"

Pikiranku terpusat pada lelaki yang memelukku, sehingga aku tak memperhatikan apa yang terjadi pada dua orang mabuk itu. Sepertinya dia sudah keluar dari bus. "A-Alfred..?"

Alfred melepas pelukannya, lalu menatap mataku langsung.

"Ah, kita bertemu lagi, nona. Kau masih ingat dengan kesepakatan kita 'kan?" Dengan sedikit darah yang mengalir di ujung mulutnya dan pipi memar, bisa- bisanya dia menyapaku sambil bermain mata. Kuharap dia tidak melihat wajahku yang blushing berat.

"Ke- ehm.." Aku berusaha merubah suaraku, "Kesepakatan apa?"

"Kau tidak ingat? Sepertinya kau benar- benar orang yang sibuk ya, nona."

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan. Jelaskan padaku apa maumu." Aku berkata dingin, berusaha mengelabuinya

"Kau harus memberitahu padaku. Siapa namamu?"

"Nama? Jadi itu yang mau kutanyakan sampai melakukan hal seperti ini?"

"Apa salahnya? Aku ingin tahu siapa namamu. Dan menurutku aku pantas melindungimu. Maaf kalau aku bicara lancang~" Katanya sokbet imut.

" Baiklah, sebagai bentuk terima kasih karena kau telah melindungiku, aku akan memberi tahu namaku." Alfred yang kini duduk di sebelahku terus membuatku terbakar dengan tatapan safirnya. "Na, namaku..." Aku menelan ludah, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk mengatakannya. Ralat, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menipunya. "Natasha Raymond."

"Ok. Nama yang bagus." Katanya dengan datar. Alfred duduk bersandar tanpa respon apapun pada namaku. Padahal dia begitu penasaran siapa namaku. Tapi kenapa setelah mengetahuinya, dia Cuma merespon_ 'Ok. Nama yang bagus.'_ Ya? Jangan- jangan dia tahu bahwa aku menipunya? Jangan- jangan dia sadar siapa aku yang sebenarnya?

"..lain kali jangan pernah naik bus sendirian." Alfred membuka perbincangan dengan dialog yang agak aneh..

"Ha?"

"Kau duduk sendirian di dekat jendela bus, dan tertidur begitu saja. Lain kali kau harus lebih menjaga diri. Tadi dua orang itu menatapmu dengan tatapan mesum dan duduk di sebelahmu." Alfred berkata dengan nada yang cukup _dark_ tanpa menatap mataku. Mungkin dia sedang menasihati atau apalah itu. Tapi ini membuatku seolah- olah melihat sosoknya yang lain, sosok yang berbeda dari yang aku tahu. "Seharusnya kamu menyadari bahwa dirimu sangaat.. sangat.. sangat manis, Nata-" Alfred memotong kalimatnya, membuat keringat dinnginku mulai turun membasahi. "..sha."

"..Maaf. Mungkin kau dipukuli karena aku yang kurang berhati- hati. Tapi kenapa kau melindungiku? Padahal kau bisa pura- pura tak mengenalku dan membiarkan semuanya terjadi. Sekali lagi, kenapa kau melindungiku, _Alfred_?"

"Kan sudah kubilang. Aku ingin tahu namamu." Alfred mengeluarkan cengirannya. Ya, untuk sesaat rasanya aku kehilangan rasa sukaku padanya. Mungkin ini yang disebut dengan... ilfil?

"Tunggu dulu. Apa aku pernah memberitahumu siapa namaku?" tanya Alfred tiba- tiba.

"Belum."

"Lalu darimana kau tahu namaku?"

"..." Pertanyaan itu membuatku terdiam, tak tahu harus berbohong apa lagi.

"Jangan- jangan kau itu _stalker _ ya?" Alfred memasang tampang jahilnya.

"Aku? Stalker? Yang benar saja!" Jawabku.

"Lalu darimana kau tahu?"

"A-aku.. aku.. aku dengar dari resepsionis hotel."

"Sudah, lupakan saja. Kau tak perlu menjawab pertanyaanku yang itu. Sini." Alfred menyandarkan kepalaku pada bahunya. "Kau ingin melanjutkan mimpimu 'kan? Tidurlah, Natasha." Sekilas Alfred menampilkan senyuman mautnya padaku. Matanya terlihat begitu bersinar layaknya bintang malam.

"Tidak mau." Aku menghadap jendela.

"Ini perintah, bukan tawaran. Jadi, mau tidak mau kau harus tidur di sini!" Alfred menyuruhku bersandar di bahunya lagi. Bukannya aku mau, tapi... ya sudahlah. Toh itu adalah perintahnya. Bukan keinginanku.

Lalu dapat kurasakan ada seseorang yang menggenggam tanganku lembut untuk mengantarkanku pada mimpi indah di bus..

**(~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~)**

Samar- samar bisa kudengar suara langkah kaki berjalan tanpa keraguan—membawaku ke suatu tempat tanpa perlu lelah kugerakan kaki.

Tunggu dulu.

Kalau bukan kakiku yang melangkah, lalu siapa yang membawaku berpindah?

"Tidurmu nyenyak, nona?" Mataku mulai terbuka perlahan—agak kaget juga melihat senyum menawannya menjadi pemandangan pertama yang kulihat. Aku hanya bisa menatap kedua mutiara _sapphire-_nya sampai beberapa detik setelahnya—sampai bisa kupastikan nyawaku tidak ada yang tertinggal di alam mimpi.

"...Alfred?"

"Hai, kau masih ingat aku?" Heh, respon macam apa itu!

Aku melirik ke bawah, ternyata suara langkah gagah yang kudengar adalah langkah kaki pemuda ini—pemuda yang sudah menggendongku di punggungnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan...?" Seruku pelan.

"Apanya? Aku tidak melakukan apa- apa." Jawabnya santai.

"Lalu kenapa kau menggendongku?"

"Tidurmu nyenyak sekali sampai susah dibangunkan. Dan aku tak mungkin meninggalkanmu di bus sendirian. Makanya aku mengangkutmu sampai ke hotel. Ngomong- ngomong, kau ada di kamar nomor berapa?"

Mendadak wajahku memerah begitu menyadari sesuatu. "Tu, turunkan aku disini! Aku bisa berjalan ke kamarku sendiri, kok." Aku berontak, berusaha turun dari punggungnya. "Hei, turunkan aku!"

"Tenanglah, nona. Apa ini ucapan terima kasihmu pada orang yang sudah menyelamatkanmu dari preman di bus, membuatmu tidur nyenyak, dan menggendongmu sampai masuk hotel?" Alfred berkata dengan nada kesal, tapi aku bisa langsung melihat senyumannya di wajahnya. "Ha ha ha! Aku Cuma bercanda. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau baik – baik saja sampai di kamarmu. Lagian kau sendiri 'kan juga tahu kalau aku bukan orang jahat."

Lagi- lagi dia tersenyum—senyuman yang membuatku tak mampu untuk mengontrol aliran darah di kepalaku, terutama di kedua pipiku. "Katakan saja dimana kamarmu. Aku yang akan melindungimu selama kau ada disini, nona."

"...nomor 1308."

Dia benar- benar mengantarku sampai di depan kamar. Setelah itu dia menurunkanku dari puggungnya, membiarkanku mengeluarkan kunci kamar dan membukanya.

"Selamat malam," Alfred membungkukan tubuhnya—seperti seorang butler penuh karisma yang siap melayani apapun kemauan tuannya, "...Natasha Raymond. _See you later."_

Dia melangkah dari depan kamarku, aku pun mengunci kamarku kembali.

Sepertinya aku malah tidak bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini.

Sepertinya aku belum pernah tidur senyenyak tadi, apa lagi tidur di dalam angkutan umum. Aku tidak membawa bantal—tapi kepalaku serasa bersandar di suatu tempat yang lebih nyaman dibandingkan bantal kesayanganku. Aku tak memeluk guling—tapi sesuatu memeluk tanganku dengan lembut. Tangan seseorang juga membelai rambutku (a.k.a rambut palsuku) penuh perasaan—membuatku benar- benar merindukan sosok yang sampai kapan pun takkan pernah kumiliki, yaitu orang tua.

Ya, mana mungkin seorang personalifikasi negara punya 'orang tua' 'kan?

**(~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~)  
>Chapter 4<br>-Tsuzuku-**

**Next Chapter's Hint:  
><strong>_**Siapa yang **_

Dark-Said:

Kok makin lamaNatalia jadi tsundere yah? ****

Udah berbulan- bulan chapter ini nggak dilanjutin. Dan setelah dilanjutin pun tetep lama nge- updetnya. Authornya lagi lelet nih! Soalnya lagi jauh sama dunia Hetalia.

Saya ga tau harus ngomong apa lagi, mohon maaf kalo banyak chara yang OOC.

Berminat me-riview?

-dark 130898


	5. Chapter 5

**-Disclaimer-  
>HETALIA © Hidekaz Himaruya<strong>

**- Fiction-  
>DIFFERENT WORLD © dark 130898<strong>

**Genre: Romance/ Drama**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: AmeBela**

**Sum: Kau bebas melakukan semua yang kau mau. Tersenyum dan tertawa gembira. Sedangkan aku? Terkurung dalam Uni Soviet yang membosankan tanpamu. Bawa aku keluar dari sini. Bawalah aku melihat dunia luar.**

**(~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~)  
>Chapter 5<strong>

Ting tong!

Nyaring suara bel tersebut membuatku meninggalkan alam mimpi dalam sekali hajar. Sepagi ini, siapa yang datang ke kamarku? _Room Service_? Kukira mereka akan datang jam 10 nanti.

Atau jangan- jangan—

Ting tong! –bel itu bunyi lagi.

—mereka adalah...

Ting tong! —sepertinya tombol bel di luar ditekan membabi buta, menandakan orang yang menekannya sedang emosi.

Aku segera duduk di hadapan cermin rias, memakai rambut palsu dan memoles bibir—tiba - tiba suara bel itu terdengar lagi.

Aku sempat berpikir empat kali untuk berjalan mendekat ke arah pintu dan melihat dari lubang pintu siapa yang ada di luar sana. Kalau seseorang diluar ternyata adalah petugas hotel, aku akan bersikap biasa—atau mungkin memarahinya karena mengganggu di pagi hari. Kalau seseorang diluar ternyata adalah Alfred dan teman- temannya, mungkin aku akan menutup pintuku kembali. Kalau seseorang diluar ternyata adalah anak buah Ivan yang berhasil menemukanku, aku akan...

Ng, akan...

Mungkin pura- pura tidak mengenal Natalia dan bersikeras bahwa aku adalah Natasha Raymond.

Iya, iya, aku tahu. Aku tak mungkin bisa menghindar dari Ivan untuk selamanya.

"Hei, buka pintunya," Suara itu terdengar penuh rasa ke-khawatiran, "..nona!". Sedetik kemudian aku menyadari bahwa di dunia ini hanya ada satu orang yang memanggilku 'nona'.

"Alf—"

Grep!

"Syukurlah kau ada di sini. Aku sangat menghawatirkanmu, Nata—" Pemuda asal Amerika yang tiba- tiba memelukku ini menggantungkan kalimatnya, "...nona Natasha."

"..alfred?"

Alfred makin mengeratkan tangannya di pinggulku, membuat rasa hangat menyebar ke seluruh tubuh dan hatiku. Kau tahu, aku tak ingin kehangatan antara kami berakhir begitu saja. Alfred, sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiran pria itu? Kenapa bahunya bergetar kuat seperti ini? Apa yang terjadi, Alfred?

"Aku senang kau masih disini. Jangan pergi, Nona.." Suaranya bergetar, seperti menangsis dalam diam.

"...kau bicara apa?"

"Maukah kau mengabulkan permintaanku? Aku janji, hanya untuk hari ini." Akhirnya dia melepaskan pelukannya—tapi sekarang kedua tangannya memegang erat bahuku, memaksaku agar tetap menatap matanya.

"a-a-apa?"

"Izinkan aku tinggal disini, hanya untuk hari ini."

~.~.~.~.~.~

"Francis, kau tahu Alfred ada dimana?" Saat ini aku sedang berada di restoran hotel, makan pagi sendirian. Di belakangku ada teman- temannya Alfred, si pirang berjenggot dan yang satu beralis tebal. "Kenapa dia tidak ikut makan pagi bersama kita?"

"Kenapa kau mencari pemuda urakan itu? Aku tidak suka kau membicarakan orang lain saat kita sedang berdua." Kata si jenggot dengan nada cemburu.

"Jangan bicara seolah- olah kita sedang kencan, Francis." Balas si alis tebal jutek. Tapi, tunggu. Kenapa pipinya memerah? Ah, itu 'kan salah satu ciri makhluk tsundere.

"Bukankah kita memang sedang kencan, mon ami~?" Si jenggot mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Oke, sekarang aku ingin mengeluarkan lagi makanan yang barusan kutelan.

Aku bisa saja memberi tahu mereka tentang keberadaan Alfred. Tapi pria itu melarangku untuk memberi tahu pada siapapun bahwa dia menginap di kamarku.

Aku sendiri juga tak mengerti kenapa aku bisa mengizinkannya untuk menginap di kamarku. Satu hal yang aku tahu pasti, tatapan mata Alfred membuatku tak bisa menolak. Lagi- lagi, tatapan itu menghipnotis hatiku. Tapi, pagi tadi, ada setitik kesedihan yang terpancar dari kedua permata _sapphire-_nya. Seperti bukan Alfred yang pernah kukenal. Hari ini, aku melihat sisi lain Alfred yang tak bisa dilihat semua orang. Tidak, aku tidak _'ge-er'_. Aku juga tak merasa bahwa diriku spesial baginya.

Tapi, kalau aku memang spesial baginya...

Ah, tidak, itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

Tak terasa makanan dalam piringku sudah habis kusantap. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan setelah ini, haruskah aku kembali ke kamar? Tapi, di sana 'kan ada Alfred...

Hah, ya sudahlah. Itu 'kan kamarku, jadi aku berhak keluar masuk kamar itu.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Klek!

"Sudah selesai makan?"

Jujur saja aku agak terkejut melihatnya. Alfred baru selesai mandi—tentu saja numpang toilet yang ada di kamarku—hanya dengan selembar handuk yang menutupi kakinya, rambutnya yang basah terlihat eksotis, tanpa sehelai benang pun menutupi dadanya, dan tanpa kacamata.

Oh, ini surga.

Setidaknya bagi para fansgirl-nya Alfred. Bukan aku, lho. Ingat itu, bukan aku! Sekali lagi, aku bukan fans dari pria ini. Bukan akuuuuu!

"Su, sudah." Aku meletakan tas tanganku di atas tempat tidur, "Tadi kedua temanmu mencarimu."

"Temanku? Siapa?"

"Si jenggot dan si alis. Aku tak tahu nama mereka."

"Hah, kau ini. Yang kau sebut 'Si jenggot' itu namanya Francis. Dan 'Si alis' itu Arthur. Sekarang kau tahu nama mereka." Alfred memberi tahu padaku.

"Ya, ya. Terserah apa katamu."

Sejenak suasana jadi hening, tak ada satu pun dari kami yang bicara. Kami bertukar pandang, dalam posisi berhadapan. Oh, tidak. Wajahku terasa panas lagi.

"Um... nona Natasha?" Aku tersadar dari segala lamunanku tentangnya, "Bisa kau berbalik sebentar? Aku mau ganti baju." Ucapnya polos bagai bayi yang baru belajar bicara.

"Kenapa tidak pakai baju di toilet saja, bodoh!" Oh tidak, aku mulai OOC.

"Nanti bajuku bisa jatuh dan basah. Aku tidak mau pakai pakaian basah." Ah, lagi- lagi jawaban polos yang kudengar dari bibirya.

"Ya sudah sana cepat. Aku takkan berbalik lebih dari 5 menit." Aku membalikan badanku menghadap ke arah pintu.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan ganti baju lebih dari 5 menit. Dengan begitu kau akan berbalik kembali ke arahku dan melihatku tanpa..."

"Sudah hentikan!" Tanpa sadar aku membalikan badanku ke arahnya dan mengacungkan telunjuk kananku di hadapannya. "Jangan bicara seenaknya! Kau pikir aku wanita macam apa sampai mau melihatmu tanpa..." Bola mataku melihat turun ke bawah, dan aku melihat sesuatu yang tak seharusnya kulihat.

"Mesuuuuum! Katanya nggak mau lihat! Kenapa berbalik badan, sih, Nata_**lia**_!"

Dengan wajah merah padam, aku berbalik menghadap pintu. "Tidaaaaaaak! Aku bukan wanita seperti itu!"

Setelah kejadian memalukan itu, tak ada satu pun dari kami yang buka suara. Aku sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri, dan sepertinya dia juga sibuk memikirkan sesuatu. Tiba- tiba, aku menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah dengan kata- katanya tadi. "Alfred, bisa kau ulangi kalimat terakhirmu?"

"Um? Kalimat terakhir?"

"Iya, kalimat yang terakhir kau ucapkan."

"Baiklah, akan kukatakan. _Mesuuuuum! Katanya nggak mau lihat! Kenapa berbalik badan, sih, Nata__**lia**__!" _Dia benar- benar mengulanginya, dengan volume yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

Jadi aku tidak salah dengar. Dia memang memanggilku Natalia. Dia tidak sadar atau dia memang mengetahuinya?

"Siapa? Natalia?" Aku pura-pura tak mengetahuinya, "Siapa Natalia? Aku 'kan Natasha!"

"Uh... itu... benar juga. Kau memang Natasha. Kau bukan Natalia." Nada bicaranya terdengar sedih, seolah menahan sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya.

"Memangnya... Natalia itu siapa?" Aku berkata dengan suara pelan, takut salah bicara.

"Dia itu..." Nada bicaranya mulai melemah, "...teman lamaku. Ah, bukan. Sampai saat ini kita masih berteman. Aku ingin sekali kembali ke tempat itu. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi. Aku ingin melihat wajah murungnya itu. Dan aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku akan membuat dia tertawa. Tapi sayangnya, aku takkan pernah kembali ke sana lagi. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa pergi ke tempat itu lagi. Natalia adalah gadis yang sangat cantik. Dan aku yakin, wajahnya pasti sempurna saat tersenyum."

"..." aku hanya bisa terdiam. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana menanggapinya.

"...tapi," dia masih melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Ada satu hal yang belum sempat kusampaikan padanya. Aku belum sempat mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya. Aku belum sempat mengatakan bahwa dia adalah wanita yang paling kusayang di dunia ini. Aku belum sempat mengatakan bahwa aku akan melindunginya sampai mati. Dan aku menyesali semua itu."

"Maaf, Alfred. Aku telah membuatmu menceritakan tentang hal yang tak mau kau ungkit lagi." Jawabku pelan.

"Tidak apa. Aku tahu aku salah. Aku sadar, kau adalah Natasha, bukan Natalia yang kuinginkan. Sebagai lelaki, aku harus belajar menjadi seseorang yang setia, yang hanya bisa mencintai satu wanita. Meskipun kau sangat mirip dengannya, tapi aku tak boleh sampai menyukaimu. Sudah ada Natalia yang kusukai sejak dulu."Ucapnya.

Jadi...?

Dia tak bisa menyukaiku karena sudah ada 'aku yang lain' di hatinya? Oh, ini sangat tidak masuk akal.

"Tapi, Alfred..." Dari sini aku dapat mendegar suara langkahnya berjalan mendekat ke arahku, "Alfred, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika Natalia yang kau cari itu... ada di dekatmu sekarang ini?"

Sekarang aku dapat merasakan perlahan kedua tangannya melingkar di pinggang-ku dari belakang, membawaku dalam hangat dekapannya. "...tentu aku akan memeluknya," Saat ini Alfred bernafas tepat di tengkuk-ku—kalian harus tahu, rasanya geli-geli-gimana-gitu. "...dan aku akan bilang bahwa aku mencintainya."

Sepertinya Alfred belum memakai kemejanya. Dapat kurasakan punggungku menyentuh dada bidangnya secara langsung, tanpa sehelai kainpun selain mini _dress _yang kugunakan sekarang. Kalau boleh jujur, aku ingin waktu berhenti sekarang juga. Aku ingin berlama- lama dalam posisi seperti ini. Aku ingin bersama Alfred untuk selamanya. Aku ingin Alfred tahu bahwa aku adalah Natalia—tapi di sisi lain aku tak ingin memberitahu kebenaran ini padanya. Alfred menyandarkan dagunya di bahu kananku, membuat jantungku makin cepat berdetak sampai mau meledak. Aku yakin, saat ini bukan hanya wajahku yang memerah, tapi seluruh tubuhku dari atas sampaibawah.

"A-a-aku bukan Natalia. Ke, ke, kenapa kau memelu.."

"Aku mencintaimu, _**Natalia**_."

**(~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~)  
>Chapter 5<br>-Tsuzuku-**

Dark-Said:

Kok makin lamaNatalia jadi tambah tsundere yah?

Lebih dari 2 bulan fict ini ada di laptop saya, dan masih 2 page aja. Akhirnya baru saya selesaiin 2 hari yang lalu. Awalnya saya sempet galau, "enaknya 'kisu-nya' di chapter mana, ya? Di chapter atau 6?" Tapi saya nanya ke temen, katanya kisu-nya di chapter 6 aja. Soalnya di chapter 4 ga ada tanda- tanda mau kisu sama sekali. Baiklah, yang pengen tau adegan kisu-nya, tunggu di chapter 6, ya.

Di chapter ini khusus AmeBela, ga ada hubungannya sama Ivan dan anak buahnya. Oh, iya. Di chapter 4 ada kesalahan teknis. Di bagian bawahnya ada tulisan _next chapter hint_ 'kan? Itu belom diedit. Maaaaaaf..

Saya ga tau harus ngomong apa lagi, mohon maaf kalo banyak chara yang OOC.

Berminat me-riview?

-dark 130898


	6. Chapter 6

**-Disclaimer-  
>HETALIA © Hidekaz Himaruya<strong>

**- Fiction-  
>DIFFERENT WORLD © dark 130898<strong>

**Genre: Romance/ Drama**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: AmeBela**

**Sum: Kau bebas melakukan semua yang kau mau. Tersenyum dan tertawa gembira. Sedangkan aku? Terkurung dalam Uni Soviet yang membosankan tanpamu. Bawa aku keluar dari sini. Bawalah aku melihat dunia luar.**

_Sekarang aku dapat merasakan perlahan kedua tangannya melingkar di pinggang-ku dari belakang, membawaku dalam hangat dekapannya. "...tentu aku akan memeluknya," Saat ini Alfred bernafas tepat di tengkuk-ku—kalian harus tahu, rasanya geli-geli-gimana-gitu. "...dan aku akan bilang bahwa aku mencintainya."_

"_A-a-aku bukan Natalia. Ke, ke, kenapa kau memelu.."_

"_Aku mencintaimu, __**Natalia**__."_

**(~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~)  
>Chapter 6<br>(~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~)**

Kami membisu dalam dentum waktu. Tak ada satupun yang berniat memulai pembicaraan. Aku tak bermaksud melepaskan diri, dia juga tak bermaksud melepaskan aku. Detik menjadi menit kami lalui—dalam posisi yang sama dengan chapter sebelumnya. Rasanya aku ingin tetap begini bersamanya—bersama Alfred yang mencintai Natalia Arlovskaya. Aku ingin kehangatan tubuh kita dapat melumpuhkan dingin malam di penginapan ini.

"...Hei, kau tahu, nona?" Akhirnya Alfred angkat bicara.

"...A-apa?"

"Tubuhmu benar- benar hangat. Terima kasih sudah mau menghangatkan aku untuk beberapa menit ini." Alfred menyandarkan dagunya di bahu kananku. Kau tahu, aku tak mampu bergeraklagi selain mengedipkan mataku. Ya, aku sudah tertelan dalam pesona Alfred F. Jones—yang mampu merubah kepribadian _yandere_-ku menjadi... ehm-tsundere-ehm.

"Don't tease me like that." Aku mencoba untuk bicara dalam bahasanya.

"Aku bicara kenyataan. Tapi, kalau kau ingin aku menggodamu," Alfred mengeratkan tangannya di pinggulku, "...aku akan melakukannya." Bisiknya seksi.

"Hei, kau ini apa- apaan, sih! Sudah menumpang di kamar orang, malah bersikap menyusahkan! Dasar benalu! Keluar kau dari kamarku!" Aku mengusirnya. Aku berusaha melepaskan lilitan tangannya di perutku, tapi tenagaku tak seberapa kuat untuk melakukannya. "Hei, lepaskan aku, bodoh."

Perlahan pelukannya melonggar dan tubuhku terlepas sepenuhnya dari rengkuhan pemuda urakan itu. "...tentu."

"Kenapa tidak kau lakukan sejak tadi, sih!" ucapku kesal pada pemuda tampan-tapi-lemot ini.

"Karena tadi kau belum memintanya."

"Oh, iya, Alfred. Ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."Aku menatap matanya serius, begitupun sebaliknya. "Apa kau sadar apa yang telah kau ucapkan saat memelukku tadi? Dan kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu? Padahal kau 'kan tahu kalau aku bukan Natali-"

"...iya, aku tahu. Makanya sekarang aku mau minta maaf padamu. Mungkin karena aku terlalu mencintai gadis itu dan aku terlalu merindukannya, tadi aku menganggap dirimu sebagai gadis itu, nona. Maaf, ya. Maafkan aku, ya. Kumohon, nona, maafkan tindakan bodohku yang tadi itu, ya? Ya? Ya?" Hah, lagi- lagi dia bertindak seperti anak kecil.

"...ya sudah. Kumaafkan." Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahan jika harus melihat anak kecil ang terus merengek didepanku. Tidak, tidak. Bukan karena aku suka anak kecil ataupun hal- hal yang serba kawaii. Tapi karena anak kecil itu berisik dan mengganggu ketenanganku. Ya, itubaru benar!

"Tapi, Alfred.. memangnya Natalia itu gadis yang seperti apa...?"

"Sepertimu."

"A-apa?"

"Dia memang sepertimu. Tapi sayangnya sifat Natalia tidak sepertimu. Aku pasti akan lebih menyukainya kalau dia punya sifat sepertimu."

"Benarkah?"

"Tidak." Jawabnya datar.

"Tidak? Bagaimana, sih! Tadi kau sendiri yang bilang begitu!"

"Iya, iya. Aku 'kan Cuma bercanda, nona."

"Tapi, dia itu dingin aku bersumpah seumur hidup untuk membuatnya tersenyum, dan akan melindunginya dari kakaknya yang sialan itu!" Alfred berkata penuh semangat.

"Tidak usah sampai segitunya." Aku duduk di sofa yang ada di kamarku, "...kau sudah berhasil membuatku tersenyum."

"Apa? Membuatmu tersenyum, nona?"

"Eh? A-a-anu... tidak, maksudku bukan begitu. A... itu... sebenarnya..." Celaka, aku salah bicara. Kalau begini, Alfred bisa tahu siapa aku sebenarnya. Menyerah—aku lompat ke tempat tidur dan bersembunyi di balik selimut. "..lupakan saja."

Aku dapat merasakan kalau Alfred melangkah mendekat walaupun aku tidak melihatnya. Dia duduk di tepi tempat tidurku—dan aku masih tetap menyembunyikan diri di balik selimut. Mendadak waktu seolah –olah berjalan lambat di ruangan ini.

Tangan Alfred meraba tubuhku yang tertutup selimut. Tidak—mungkin meraba bukan kata yang tepat. Tapi aku dan authornya tidak mampu menjelaskan adegan ini dengan kata- kata.

"Hei, nona." Alfred angkat bicara. "Bagian apa yang sedang kupegang? Aku tidak salah pegang 'kan?" tanyanya polos.

"Itu leherku, bodoh." Ucapku masih di balik selimut.

Dapat kurasakan tangannya perlahan bergerak naik. "Kalau begitu, ini pasti kepalamu, 'kan?"

"U-um...iya." Alfred membelai kepalaku dengan lembut. Kau tahu, aku ingin kita selalu bersama seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin kita berpisah dengan alasan apapun. Alfred adalah orang yang berjasa dalam hidupku. Dia telah membawaku keluar melihat dunia yang sebenarnya. Dia telah membuatku tersenyum. Dia telah membuatku mengalami hal- hal yang sampai kapanpun takkan kualami di rumah terkutuk itu. Dia telah membuatku merasakan sesuatu yang begitu menysakkan dada—

—cinta.

"Hei, kau tahu? Aku akan melindungimu sampai aku tak bisa bernafas lagi."

"..." Aku tak bisa menjawab apapun. Kalau dia sudah membulatkan tekad untuk melindungiku, mau bagaimana lagi 'kan?

"...sampai mati, aku takkan membiarkan orang itu menyakitimu."

Mungkin Alfred ingin bercerita mengenai kehidupannya. Jadi, lebih baik aku menjadi pendengar setianya dulu.

"Kau tahu, nona..." Lagi- lagi Alfred mengawali pembicaraan kami dengan kata- kata itu. "Apa kau pernah menyukai seseorang? Siapapun kita, pasti punya seseorang yang kita suka secara diam- diam. Saat kita ingat orang itu, kita merasa seperti sesak di dada. Tapi kita terus menyukainya. Walaupun, aku tak tahu dimana dia sekarang. Aku tak tahu bagaimana kabarnya, tapi dialah yang membuatku seperti ini. Inilah hal kecil—"

Lagi- lagi Alfred memotong kalimatnya di tempat yang salah. Dan ini benar- benar membuatku penasaran. "...hal kecil yang apa...?"

"...hal kecil... yang disebut cinta."

Aku _speachless_ begitu mendengar Alfred mengatakannya dengan nada rendah. Aku dapat merasakan ketulusan yang diberikan Alfred padaku hanya dengan mendengar ucapannya.

Tapi, untuk mengujinya lagi, aku menanyakan, "...seberapa tulus kau mencintai gadis itu...?"

"...setulus Tuhan mencintai umat- umatnya."

"Jangan bawa- bawa nama Tuhan. Tidak ada manusia yang dapat menandingi ketulusan tuhan, Al."

"Oh, ya? Bagaimana kau tahu?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Alfred," Aku membuka pintu kamar mandi begitu selesai membersihkan diri, dan disana kutemukan sosok Alfred masih duduk disitu—di kursi rias kamarku. "Apa kau akan tidur di kamarku malam ini...?"

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh ya...?" Aku tak mengatakan apapun. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan 'demi-bintang-dilangit-apa-kau-bercanda!'. "Aku tidak akan berbuat macam- macam. Aku kan sudah janji akan melindungimu. Yah, paling tidak, untuk 24 jam ini, Nona." Katanya sambil membalik halaman majalah Selebriti yang ada di meja riasku.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan teman- temanmu? Ini sudah larut, lho. Apa mereka tidak mencarimu?"

"Tenang saja,"Alfred tetap sibuk membaca majalah di depannya, "Aku sudah bilang pada mereka bahwa aku bertemu dengan teman wa\nitaku di bar, dan dia dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Lalu dia mengajakku ke hotelnya—dan karena kami sudah lama tidak bertemu, aku menerima undangannya. Tenang saja, mereka tidak akan curiga." Alfred kembali membalik majalahnya.

"...tidakkah ada alasan yang lebih baik?" aku sweatdrop. Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang menjalani hidup ini dengan begitu santainya.

"Wah! Taylor Swift melempar sepatunya ke mayat Michael Jackson? Yang benar nih, Gazette mau jumpa fans di Indonesia? Masa' One Direction mau konser di Indonesia?" Sepertinya majalah itu sudah meracuni 80% otaknya.

"Ah, terserah! Aku mau tidur!" Aku merangkak ke satu- satunya tempat tidur yang ada di kamar ini dan menyembunyikan diriku dibalik selimut. Tunggu, mungkin merangkak bukan kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan ini. Tunggu, satu- satunya tempat tidur yang ada di kamar ini? Ah, benar juga. Aku membuka selimut ini sampai ke dada, menampilkan wajahku pada Alfred.

"...Alfred,"

"Ya?" Matanya masih sibuk membaca majalah selebriti itu.

"Nanti kau tidur dimana?"

"Dimana saja bisa, kok."

"Apa perlu kupesan _extra bed_ untukmu?"

"Tidak usah. Sofa itu terlihat sangat nyaman. Aku tidur disana saja."

"Tidak apa- apa, nih, kau tidur di sofa itu?"

"Lagipula, kau pasti tidak mengizinkan aku tidur di sebelahmu, meskipun aku sudah berjanji tidak mau melakukan apapun padamu 'kan? Sudahlah, wanita memang begitu." Akhirnya Alfred memalingkan pandangannya dari majalah yang dilaknat MUI itu. "Iya, aku sudah biasa tidur di sofa saat terlalu larut nonton film."

"...baiklah, aku tidur duluan."

Terpaksa, aku harus tidur dengan wig terpasang kuat di kepala.

"...selamat tidur, Natasya." Alfred berkata dengan volume teramat pelan, malah nyaris tak terdengar. "...Mimpikan aku dalam tidurmu, ya," sambungnya masih dengan volume yang sama.

Aku langsung menarik selimutku kembali. Tidak, bukan karena mengantuk—melainkan untuk menyembunyikan wajahku yang memerah dari Alfred. Kalau aku bisa megatur mimpiku sendiri, aku ingin setiap malam memimpikan Alfred.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Entah kenapa, aku terbangun di tengah malam. Saat kulirik jam tangan di pergelangan kananku—ternyata baru jam 1 malam. Kukira sudah hampir pagi. Lalu aku melirik ke sudut kamarku—ya, disana ada Alfred yang sedang tidur dengan damainya. Bagi para penggemar negara Amerika—kalian harus lihat wajah saat tidur. Begitu damai dan polos seperti anak kecil.

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan berjalan menghampiri sosoknya yang masih tertidur. Aku membawakan bantal dan selimutku padanya—bodohnya aku, aku tidak melakukannya sejak malam. Aku membiarkan kepalanya bersandar pada tangan sofa yang cukup keras, dan tubuhnya berperang melawan dingin ruangan dari AC.

Aku mengangkat kepalanya dan menyelipkan bantal di belakangnya, lalu menyelimuti tubuhnya yang mungkin kedinginan.

Alfred menggeliat sebentar—dan aku harap dia tidak terbangun dan tidak melihatku menyelimuti dirinya.

—Srak!

Tapi sayangnya, harapanku tidak terkabul. Kedua matanya tiba- tiba terbuka, berkedip dua kali sebelum benar- benar menyadari apa yang terjadi: aku membatu dengan kedua tanga memegang selimut, menutupi tubuhnya dari dinginnya ruangan.

"...Nata_lia_?"

"Um... a-anu... aku tidak..." Aku segera melepaskan tanganku.

"Nata_lia_," Alfred melepas selimutnya dan bangun dari sofa, "Ini benar-benar kau...?" Seolah melihat sosok malaikat yang turun dari surga—kurang lebih begitulah cara Alfred menatapku. Mugkin dia mengigau bertemu dengan diriku yang asli.

Tapi—

Dia malah menggenggam kedua tanganku dan mendorongku sampai kakiku terpojok di tempat tidur, lalu memelukku erat dengan kedua tangannya. Sesuai dengan yang pernah dia bilang padaku,

"_...tentu aku akan memeluknya, dan aku akan bilang bahwa aku mencintainya."_

Sambil tetap memelukku, dia mendorongku sampai terjatuh di tempat tidur—dengan posisi terlentang tentunya. "...Aku mencintaimu, Natalia." Lalu dia memberiku sebuah ciuman lembut di bibirku. Bibirnya terus menekan punyaku, aku hanya bisa menahannya. Perlahaan dia menjilat bibirku dengan lidah panasnya—memaksaku untuk membuka mulutku. Dia juga menghisap bibirku dengan duat, tapi aku masih tak mau membuka mulutku. Sampai akhirnya Dia menekan kedua sisi pipiku sampai mulutku terbuka dengan paksa. Aku membuka mataku sedikit, dan aku bia melihat sekilas bahwa Alfred tersenyum. Alfred segera memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku, mengeksplorasi seluruh bagiannya yang belum pernah disentuh oleh lidah siapapun kecuali lidahku sendiri. Sentuhan lidah kami memicu terjadinya percikan listrik di kepalaku.

Tapi, di atas semua itu, sensasinya tidak buruk juga.

Aku bisa merasakan ketulusan langsung dari hatinya—yang begitu mencintaiku. Aku percaya pada Alfred. Aku percaya bahwa pemuda ini akan membawaku keluar dari penjara jahanam yang mengurungku selama ini.

"Jangan, tunggu, Al—"

Dan gerakkannya juga terhenti tiba- tiba saja. Matanya tertutup, tidak bergerak lagi. Sepertinya dia tidur lagi. Tunggu. Tidur lagi? Padahal tubuhnya sedang menindihku sekarang ini. Rasanya sulit untuk bernafas karena beban di atas tubuhku. Dia berat, tidak mudah bagiku untuk menyingkirkan tubuhnya dari atasku.

Aku menoleh ke sebelah kiri—ke cermin riasku, dan aku terkejut melihat diriku sekarang. Rambutku dirty blonde! Rambut palsuku lepas saat tidur. Mungkin karena ini, Alfred menganggapku sebagai Natalia. Aku langsung memakainya kembali, dan kuharap dia tidak ingat kejadian ini saat terbangun nanti.

Dengan susah payah akhirnya aku berhasil menggulingkan Alfred dari atas tubuhku. Dia tidur seperti orang pingsan. Tapi, wajahnya memang indah saat dia tertidur. Seperti seorang malaikat kecil yang selalu menjagaku. Aku membiarkannya tidur di sebelahku, berbagi selimut dengannya—sampai kapanpun dia terbangun dari tidurnya.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Setelah beberapa jam tidur nyenyak memimpikan Alfred, akhirnya aku terbangun juga. Hal pertama yang kulakukan begitu membuka mata adalah melihat ke sebelah kanan—dan ternyata Alfred sudah tidak ada, meninggalkan selimutnya yang sangat berantakan.

Mungkin dia sudah bangun dan berada di toilet sekarang ini.

Aku duduk di meja rias sambil menyisir rambut palsuku dengan sangat hati- hati. Aku tak mau rambut palsu ini rusak ataupun rontok. Begitu aku menyimpan sisir di laci meja, bel kamarku berbunyi nyaring.

Aku beranikan diri untuk mengintip dari lubang pintu. Diberkatilah orang yang mendesain pintu sedemikian rupa—karena aku bisa melihat sosok Alfred berdiri di depan pintu seorang diri. Kukira dia ada di toilet tadi. Aku langsung membukakan pintu untuknya.

Dalam sekejap, orang- orang dengan masker dan kostum serba hitam berdiri di belakang Alfred. Sepertinya tadi mereka sengaja bersembunyi agar tak dapat kulihat dari lubang pintu. Mereka juga menodongkan pistol dengan posisi siaga—siap menembak kapan saja. Yang jelas, aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi dan apa senjata yang mereka pakai. Dan anehnya, Alfred menatapku dengan sorot mata yang mengalahkan dinginnya salju Siberia.

"JANGAN BERGERAK!"

"NATALIA ARLOVZKAYA, KAU DITANGKAP!"

**(~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~)**  
><strong>Chapter 6<br>-Tsuzuku-  
>(~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~)<strong>

**Kiseki Choumikata**: Nantinya juga ketauan sama Alfred. Emang akhir- akhir ini fict AmeBela Cuma dikit yang updet. Saya juga kangen sama pair itu QAQ

**Megumi Yoora**: Ini kisu-nya. Romantis ga sih? Apa malah terlalu lebay? #*0* nih, chapter 6-nya. Saya juga suka suka SpaBela. Lagi bikin, nih.

Uwah, kepanjangan nggak sih Chapter ini? Saya belom pernah nulis 1 Chapter nyampe words-nya 2ribu-an gini. Gimana kisunya? Ah, saya masih belom bisa deskripsi kisu dengan baik, desu yo. Rencananya mau updet tanggal 12 April kemaren. Tapi, belom selesai juga. Mulai sekarang diusahain updet tiap tanggal 12 deh m(._.)m. Oiya mungkin bentar lagi tamat. Oiya saya ganti pen-name. Tadinya darik 130898 jadi Tamaki Navaara.

Berminat riview?

-Tamaki Navaara


End file.
